Rarity (EG)/Gallery/Rollercoaster of Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Teenagers in the mall food court EGROF.png Rarity asking Applejack "anything?" EGROF.png Applejack answering "nuh-uh" EGROF.png Pinkie approaches AJ and Rarity's table EGROF.png Equestria Girls appear around AJ and Rarity EGROF.png Applejack explaining to her friends EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "Equestria Land?" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie thinking for a second EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "go there for free?!" EGROF.png Applejack "applied to work side-by-side" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie holding Applejack's drink EGROF.png Rarity "it's not that I'm nervous" EGROF.png Rarity "you're perfect for the job" EGROF.png Rarity "my resume is less apple-centric" EGROF.png Rarity smiling with hope EGROF.png Rarity checking her phone again EGROF.png Rarity "no missed calls" EGROF.png Rarity "shall we practice answering" EGROF.png Rarity and AJ hear their phones buzz EGROF.png Rarity and AJ shout with surprise EGROF.png Rarity and AJ each get an e-mail EGROF.png Rarity and AJ "you open yours first!" EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack "no, you" EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack laugh together EGROF.png Applejack "okay, same time" EGROF.png Applejack counting to three EGROF.png Rarity opening her e-mail EGROF.png Rarity "too late, I opened mine!" EGROF.png Rarity laughing with excitement EGROF.png Rarity looks instantly disappointed EGROF.png Rarity gasping with shock EGROF.png Rarity "they want me to be" EGROF.png Rarity "lead parade costume designer!" EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited for Rarity EGROF.png Applejack "I'm really happy for you" EGROF.png Rarity giving an audible scoff EGROF.png Rarity "there must be a mix-up" EGROF.png Applejack gets another e-mail EGROF.png Rarity "I'm not going to accept it" EGROF.png Rarity blowing at Pinkie Pie's hair EGROF.png Rarity "preschool, actually" EGROF.png Rarity "that's not the point" EGROF.png Rarity "my mind is made up" EGROF.png Rarity "spend the summer together" EGROF.png Rarity "that's what we're going to do" EGROF.png Rarity making big puppy-dog eyes EGROF.png Rarity "okay, if you insist!" EGROF.png Rarity squealing over her new job EGROF.png Equestria Girls hug and congratulate Rarity EGROF.png Rarity meeting with Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I'm that Vignette" EGROF.png Vignette "and no, I do not think" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I'm better than you" EGROF.png Vignette "I have three million followers" EGROF.png Rarity "you're up to three million now?" EGROF.png Rarity starstruck by Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Rarity "familiar with your online repertoire" EGROF.png Vignette "I have a good feeling about you" EGROF.png Vignette "let me call you 'Rare'" EGROF.png Vignette "lead parade costume designer" EGROF.png Vignette looking at Rarity's application EGROF.png Vignette "applied for a job like that" EGROF.png Vignette looking at Rarity's Snapgab EGROF.png Rarity grinning with pride EGROF.png Vignette Valencia talking with Rarity EGROF.png Vignette complimenting Rarity EGROF.png Vignette calls Rarity "im-press-ive" EGROF.png Rarity blushing at Vignette's flattery EGROF.png Vignette "you've got magique" EGROF.png Rarity embarrassed by Vignette's words EGROF.png Rarity looking very starstruck EGROF.png Rarity walking with Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Vignette "don't put anything on that table" EGROF.png Vignette "just a super-important rule" EGROF.png Rarity following Vignette with a grin EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack talk on the phone EGROF.png Rarity "how's work on the farm?" EGROF.png Applejack continues stomping apples EGROF.png Applejack insincere "fantastic!" EGROF.png Applejack with feet covered in applesauce EGROF.png Applejack "I could not be happier" EGROF.png Rarity "I'm so happy for you" EGROF.png Applejack "and I'm happy for you" EGROF.png Assistant brings Rarity more fabric EGROF.png Rarity in a very busy sewing room EGROF.png Rarity "I was calling because" EGROF.png Rarity "it's not that I'm..." EGROF.png Rarity making nervous sounds EGROF.png Rarity "anything silly like that" EGROF.png Rarity "I was wondering if" EGROF.png Rarity "if you and the girls wanted" EGROF.png Rarity "to see the parade" EGROF.png Rarity "V.I.P. passes!" EGROF.png Applejack "you bet your britches" EGROF.png Applejack "wouldn't miss your big night" EGROF.png Applejack slips in applesauce trough EGROF.png Rarity hears AJ slip over the phone EGROF.png Rarity walking up to her friends EGROF.png Applejack hugging Rarity EGROF.png Rarity happily hugging Applejack EGROF.png Rarity giving a giddy giggle EGROF.png Applejack "you've been here solo" EGROF.png Applejack ready to help Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "hold that thought" EGROF.png Rarity calling Vignette Valencia over EGROF.png Rarity "do I know her?" EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette blow kisses at each other EGROF.png Rarity "my best friend at the park!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia declaring "selfie!" EGROF.png Vignette "mine's been acting super-weird" EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette taking a selfie EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette Valencia's selfie EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette smiling together EGROF.png Applejack angry with crossed arms EGROF.png Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette EGROF.png Rarity "she runs P.R. for the park" EGROF.png Equestria Girls laughing uncomfortably EGROF.png Rarity introduces Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Rarity introduces Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rarity introduces Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Rarity introduces Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Rarity introduces Fluttershy EGROF.png Rarity standing in front of Applejack EGROF.png Applejack loudly clears her throat EGROF.png Rarity looks embarrassed at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity introduces Applejack EGROF.png Rarity apologizes with embarrassment EGROF.png Rarity "I didn't see you" EGROF.png Vignette turns away with disinterest EGROF.png Rarity "they're my best friends" EGROF.png Rarity "thought you'd like to meet them" EGROF.png Vignette looking very uninterested EGROF.png Rarity thinking of something to say EGROF.png Rarity nervously "fun fact!" EGROF.png Rarity "we perform together in a band" EGROF.png Rarity "called the Rainbooms" EGROF.png Vignette reading up on the Rainbooms EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "we sing songs together!" EGROF.png Vignette "centerpiece of tonight's light parade!" EGROF.png Vignette "since I started my first company" EGROF.png Rarity grinning wide; Applejack still peeved EGROF.png Fluttershy "how many people will be watching" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia likes the girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png Applejack glaring angrily behind Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia saying later to Rarity EGROF.png Rarity blushing at Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Rarity "she's amazing, right?" EGROF.png Rarity scoffing at Twilight's concerns EGROF.png Rarity "Vignette will handle everything" EGROF.png Rarity looking at Applejack's raised hand EGROF.png Rarity oblivious "did I say that?" EGROF.png Rarity quickly changing the subject EGROF.png Rarity "tonight's a huge opportunity" EGROF.png Rarity "and not just for me" EGROF.png Rarity notices Applejack frowning EGROF.png Rarity "giving me your frowny eyebrows" EGROF.png Applejack irritable "it's nothin'" EGROF.png Rarity uncomfortable with AJ's anger EGROF.png Rarity "well, enjoy the park" EGROF.png Rarity walking away from her friends EGROF.png Rarity "let's meet in the staging area" EGROF.png Rarity looking at her parade schedule EGROF.png Rarity "I can give you two of them" EGROF.png Rarity imitating Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Rarity leaving and waving goodbye EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack in backstage area EGROF.png Rarity showing AJ the backstage area EGROF.png Rarity "dance of light and sound!" EGROF.png Rarity "love it, lock it, stitch it" EGROF.png Rarity giving directions to her assistants EGROF.png Rarity "I need these done yesterday!" EGROF.png Rarity "play a great show tonight" EGROF.png Rarity shouting at someone off-screen EGROF.png Person wearing a siren costume EGROF.png Rarity "stuck zipper waiting to happen!" EGROF.png Rarity loudly groaning EGROF.png Rarity "this is what I'm up against" EGROF.png Rarity angrily marching past Applejack EGROF.png Rarity hard at fashion work EGROF.png Rarity "a tad super-insanely busy" EGROF.png Rarity panicking about rain EGROF.png Rarity shaking one of her assistants EGROF.png Rarity racing back to work EGROF.png Rarity preparing a Western-themed float EGROF.png Rarity stitching lights to a cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity finishes the cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity holding two ends of an electric plug EGROF.png Rarity powers on cowboy costume lights EGROF.png Park assistants impressed by cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity "tonight won't be a disaster" EGROF.png Lights on cowboy costume shorting out EGROF.png Lights on cowboy costume burn out EGROF.png Rarity grinning with a twitching eye EGROF.png Rarity walks away from the float area EGROF.png Rarity approaches a pile of clothes EGROF.png Rarity falls face-first into clothes pile EGROF.png Assistants running away from Rarity EGROF.png Rarity screams into a pile of clothes EGROF.png Applejack finds Rarity in pile of clothes EGROF.png Applejack greeting the face-down Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "I wasn't having a meltdown!" EGROF.png Rarity "who said I was having a meltdown?!" EGROF.png Rarity "I am not having a meltdown!" EGROF.png Applejack freaked out by Rarity's meltdown EGROF.png Applejack asks Rarity about Fluttershy EGROF.png Applejack "she went wanderin' off" EGROF.png Applejack "and then just disappeared" EGROF.png Rarity looking annoyed at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "asking me this right now" EGROF.png Applejack "not that I don't trust Vignette" EGROF.png Applejack aloofly denying her suspicions EGROF.png Rarity "we're in a giant fun park" EGROF.png Rarity "'course you can't find her" EGROF.png Rarity realizing "fifty thousand people!" EGROF.png Rarity getting nervous all over again EGROF.png Applejack "seriously not concerned" EGROF.png Rarity "100,000 individual eyeballs" EGROF.png Applejack "if you ain't gonna worry" EGROF.png Applejack storms away from Rarity EGROF.png Rarity trembling with nervousness EGROF.png Rarity "get me a bigger pile of clothes" EGROF.png Assistants bring Rarity more clothes EGROF.png Parade prep area during final preparations EGROF.png Rarity overseeing final parade preparations EGROF.png Rarity "one hour until wheels up, everyone!" EGROF.png Rarity signing a clipboard checklist EGROF.png Rarity hurrying her parade assistants EGROF.png Vignette "big night tonight, Rare" EGROF.png Vignette "the biggest of all time" EGROF.png Vignette "the biggest of your life" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia winking at Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "you're not worried?" EGROF.png Rarity "not that I'm worried" EGROF.png Rarity "unless you're worried" EGROF.png Rarity "I'm very, very worried!" EGROF.png Vignette "you've gotta get rid of it" EGROF.png Vignette "a pleated cargo skort" EGROF.png Vignette and Rarity shudder in disgust EGROF.png Vignette admiring Rarity's design work EGROF.png Vignette criticizing Rarity's design work EGROF.png Vignette "we should start from scratch" EGROF.png Rarity in open-mouthed shock EGROF.png Vignette shows her phone to Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia ruffles Rarity's hair EGROF.png Vignette poking Rarity's forehead EGROF.png Rarity "'cause I'm feeling 'presh'" EGROF.png Rarity "why am I seeing neon pink" EGROF.png Rarity "beast of legend or a safety vest?!" EGROF.png Rarity getting increasingly frustrated EGROF.png Equestria Girls preparing on a float EGROF.png Rarity looking at Applejack's bass EGROF.png Rarity "Applejack has better things to do" EGROF.png Rarity frustrated with Applejack EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer defending Rarity EGROF.png Rarity snapping at Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Pinkie Pie understand Rarity's stress EGROF.png Pinkie Pie looking at Rarity's arm EGROF.png Pinkie Pie holding up Rarity's arm EGROF.png Pinkie looking for Rarity's sleeves EGROF.png Rarity getting annoyed with Pinkie EGROF.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity hear Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "where have you been?!" EGROF.png Rarity "you can explain yourself" EGROF.png Rarity urging Applejack to get ready EGROF.png Applejack defying Rarity EGROF.png Applejack "Vignette is evil!" EGROF.png Rarity surprised by AJ's accusation EGROF.png Vignette coming out of her office EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "she can hear you" EGROF.png AJ "she's done somethin' to Fluttershy" EGROF.png Rarity holding Applejack back EGROF.png Applejack accusing Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Rarity looking extremely mortified EGROF.png Applejack takes picture of a mannequin EGROF.png Applejack taking more pictures EGROF.png Applejack waving her arms EGROF.png Applejack embarrassing herself EGROF.png Rarity turns away in humiliation EGROF.png Vignette taking her phone back EGROF.png Vignette "I just saw your friends" EGROF.png Applejack getting angrier at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette takes another selfie with Rarity EGROF.png Vignette "looking good in your costumes" EGROF.png Rarity blushes at Vignette's compliment EGROF.png Rarity "less than an hour away" EGROF.png Applejack "bigger than the parade" EGROF.png Rarity "nothing's bigger than the parade" EGROF.png Applejack "I know you didn't just say that" EGROF.png Vignette caught between Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Vignette walks away from Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack have an argument EGROF.png Rarity "admit it!" EGROF.png Rarity "you don't care about my parade!" EGROF.png Rarity "about you and Vignette" EGROF.png Rarity "gave me this opportunity" EGROF.png Rarity "you've been jealous because" EGROF.png Rarity "she sees my potential" EGROF.png Rarity "she didn't hire you!" EGROF.png Applejack "you're so blind" EGROF.png Applejack "smoke up your chimney!" EGROF.png Rarity glaring upset at Applejack EGROF.png Equestria Girls shocked by AJ's words EGROF.png Applejack "maybe I should just go" EGROF.png Rarity "maybe you should" EGROF.png Rarity starting to cry EGROF.png Applejack walking away in disgrace EGROF.png Rarity running away in tears EGROF.png Vignette Valencia loves Equestrian magic EGROF.png Vignette Valencia sees Rarity return EGROF.png Vignette happy to see Rarity return EGROF.png Vignette shows her holograms to Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "what am I looking at?" EGROF.png Vignette presenting the Throwbacks EGROF.png Vignette proud; Rarity surprised EGROF.png Rarity "how you want it?" EGROF.png Rarity pulls away from Vignette EGROF.png Rarity "you hired me for my vision!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "well..." EGROF.png Vignette "I needed your vision" EGROF.png Vignette "to bring out my vision" EGROF.png Vignette looks at her phone again EGROF.png Rarity looking at Fluttershy hologram EGROF.png Rarity touching Fluttershy's hologram EGROF.png Rarity "what is going on here?" EGROF.png Rarity "where are my friends?!" EGROF.png Vignette "trapped in the internet" EGROF.png Vignette shrugging her shoulders EGROF.png Rarity absorbing Vignette's words EGROF.png Rarity horrified "what?!" EGROF.png Vignette "my phone became magique" EGROF.png Vignette "whenever I take a picture" EGROF.png Vignette explains how her magic works EGROF.png Rarity listening to Vignette's explanation EGROF.png Vignette crossing in front of Rarity EGROF.png Rarity listening closely to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "or real enough" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "blah-blah-blah" EGROF.png Rarity realizes Vignette's true nature EGROF.png Rarity "bring back my friends" EGROF.png Rarity enraged "this instant!" EGROF.png Vignette "if you wanna be with them" EGROF.png Vignette aims her phone at Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia takes Rarity's picture EGROF.png Rarity still standing in front of Vignette EGROF.png Vignette "your cue to disappear!" EGROF.png Vignette turns Rarity's shield to code EGROF.png Rarity looking confident at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity shields herself against Vignette's phone EGROF.png Rarity protects herself against Vignette EGROF.png Rarity "I can't believe I listened to you" EGROF.png Rarity firing shields from her hand EGROF.png Rarity firing shields at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity running away from Vignette EGROF.png Rarity escapes from Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Rarity catching up with Applejack EGROF.png Rarity begging Applejack not to go EGROF.png Rarity "I got carried away" EGROF.png Rarity "let this stupid parade" EGROF.png Rarity "I let Vignette manipulate me" EGROF.png Rarity "with false flattery" EGROF.png Rarity "forgetting what really matters" EGROF.png Rarity apologizing to Applejack EGROF.png Applejack puts hand on Rarity's shoulder EGROF.png Applejack giving Rarity compliments EGROF.png Rarity blushing at Applejack's praise EGROF.png Rarity "stop flattering me!" EGROF.png Rarity "I've not finished apologizing!" EGROF.png Rarity taking a calming breath EGROF.png Rarity continues her apology EGROF.png Applejack "I was losin' my best friend" EGROF.png Rarity taking Applejack's hand EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity make amends EGROF.png Rarity "caramel apple girls to the end?" EGROF.png Applejack nodding her head at Rarity EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack share a warm hug EGROF.png Rarity suddenly remembering her friends EGROF.png Rarity "we have to get them out!" EGROF.png Applejack listens to Twilight's instructions EGROF.png Applejack has no idea what Twilight is saying EGROF.png Micro Chips materializing EGROF.png Micro Chips appears in white room EGROF.png Twilight "did Vignette take your picture" EGROF.png Micro "just minding my own business" EGROF.png Micro "Vignette saw me and said" EGROF.png Micro "then she took my picture" EGROF.png Micro "all known laws of space and time" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle summarizes the crisis EGROF.png Rarity worried about the rest of her friends EGROF.png Rarity "Sweetie Belle is in that crowd!" EGROF.png Rarity determined to stop Vignette EGROF.png Applejack "see all your hard work" EGROF.png Rarity "someone reminded me" EGROF.png Rarity smiling warmly at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity and friends confronting Vignette EGROF.png Rarity winking at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "this evening is cancelled" EGROF.png Rarity demanding Vignette's phone EGROF.png Equestria Girls confronting Vignette EGROF.png Vignette gesturing at the holograms EGROF.png AJ and Rarity look unamused at each other EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity rolling their eyes EGROF.png Rarity "chance to look like everything" EGROF.png Rarity "what I really want" EGROF.png Rarity "right in front of me" EGROF.png Rarity gesturing toward Applejack EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity joining hands EGROF.png Rarity's geode surging with energy EGROF.png Equestria Girls ponying up EGROF.png Equestria Girls with cutie marks on their cheeks EGROF.png Equestria Girls in Friendship Power forms EGROF.png Vignette looking up at ponied-up girls EGROF.png Rarity "without my real-life friends" EGROF.png Rarity smiling at her dear friends EGROF.png Rarity charging with magic power EGROF.png Rarity with electricity around her arm EGROF.png Rarity channeling magical lightning EGROF.png Rarity lashing a whip of lightning EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette admitting her mistakes EGROF.png Applejack "you guess so?!" EGROF.png Applejack "holograms of our friends" EGROF.png Applejack "an entire crowd of people" EGROF.png Rarity "not a bad thing to want" EGROF.png Rarity "expense of other people" EGROF.png Rarity "especially not your friends" EGROF.png Vignette "how pathetic is that?" EGROF.png Rarity offers real friendship to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Rarity "if you're up for it" EGROF.png Rarity holding her keytar EGROF.png Rarity fixing her new hairstyle EGROF.png Fancy shoes on Rarity's feet EGROF.png Rarity in a carousel-themed dress EGROF.png Rarity looking at her dress in the mirror EGROF.png Rarity losing her smile in the mirror EGROF.png Rarity lonely in front of the mirror EGROF.png Rarity notices her friends in the mirror EGROF.png Rarity's friends standing behind her EGROF.png Rarity asking her friends what they think EGROF.png Rarity pleased by Applejack's approval EGROF.png AJ puts her hands on top of Rarity's EGROF.png Applejack pulling Rarity off-screen EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven at Equestria Land EGROF.png Photo of girls enjoying caramel apples EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack sing side by side EGROF.png Rarity and AJ singing Photo Booth EGROF.png Rarity and AJ "our friendship will never, ever end" EGROF.png Rainbooms performing at the light parade EGROF.png Rarity singing "and me" EGROF.png Rarity and AJ "this is how it should be" EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Rainbow Dash rapidly tossing baseballs EGROF.png Mane Seven victorious over Flim and Flam EGROF.png Mane Seven leave with stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Equestria Girls riding the Ferris wheel EGROF.png Mane Seven and friends in bumper cars EGROF.png Pinkie driving a bumper car up to Trixie EGROF.png Trixie holding a stick of cotton candy EGROF.png Rarity about to debut her new dress EGROF.png Rarity stepping onto the park runway EGROF.png Rarity smiling at her adoring crowd EGROF.png AJ looking at Rarity from the crowd EGROF.png Rarity noticing Applejack in the crowd EGROF.png Rarity happy to see AJ in the crowd EGROF.png Rarity pulls Applejack onto the stage EGROF.png AJ and Rarity hand-in-hand on stage EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity hugging on stage EGROF.png Equestria Girls run into a photo booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls inside photo booth EGROF.png Mane Seven fall over in photo booth EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven laughing EGROF.png Photo of Applejack and Rarity smiling EGROF.png Final booth photo of Equestria Girls EGROF.png |index}}